bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wildebeest Implementation
"The Wildebeest Implementation" is the twenty-minute episode of the fourth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on May 5, 2011. Summary While Leonard, Priya, Howard, and Bernadette are having dinner, Penny and Amy have Bernadette as their " " codenamed " " to secretly spy on Priya and Leonard. Sheldon "invents" three person chess. Raj tests out a new medication for his . Extended Plot Penny, Amy, and Bernadette are in a . Amy is in one stall talks to Penny who is in the adjoining one. Amy explains that her previous trips to the toilet have mostly been about excreting, but now she can socialize too. Penny doesn't enjoy this socializing activity too much as she presumably suffers from . Next, the girls proceed to a , where Bernadette announces that she and Howard have been invited by Priya to dine with her and Leonard. Amy assumes Priya plans to test Bernadette's to the group but Amy wants Bernadette to attend the dinner as a double agent. Amy is hanging out at Penny's apartment and gets a confirming that Bernadette is at Raj's apartment dining with Priya, Leonard, and Howard. Bernadette soon alerts Amy and Penny about a snide comment Priya made about Penny's career. In retaliation, they lie about Penny shooting a movie with in which will be shown in . Leonard is surprised Penny didn't tell him this. Priya asks why he is surprised when he doesn't spend time with Penny, his ex-girlfriend. Leonard, who is now trapped , is at a loss for words, but finally says he wasn't surprised, but " ". Bernadette announces Penny is also dating an after she misreads a text saying " " from Amy and Penny. At apartment 4A, Sheldon is emulating three people as he tests out his three-person chess when, suddenly, Raj knocks on the door and says he needs a . Sheldon makes the excuse that he has company (his other two selves). After some deliberation, he lets Raj in who tells him he has received a new drug his friend claims to be " " for people with . Raj is worried that the s will affect his brain, which is a very important tool in his field. Sheldon reassures him as he believes Raj isn't that smart. Back at Raj's place, Howard is curious about how Penny met an astronaut. Bernadette tries to answer his question, but soon the lies falls apart and she gradually becomes crankier. Bernadette then heads to the toilet and calls Penny and Amy. She tells them about her dilemma about the lie falling apart. Bernadette mentions Leonard is going to to meet Priya's parents. Raj and Sheldon go out to a to test out the effects of the drug. Raj approaches a girl and stares at her silently for a moment. Eventually he is able to talk to her and they hit it off quite admirably. Sheldon takes his eyes off Raj for a moment and, when he looks at him again, Raj is already . The woman leaves as Raj becomes completely nude. Back at Raj's, Bernadette asks Priya about her and Leonard's trip to India. After establishing Priya is not getting engaged to Leonard, Bernadette tells Priya she is going to the bathroom but her true intention is to update Penny and Amy. Priya notes that she has been in there a lot this evening and asks if she's okay. Bernadette breaks down and storms off, with Howard following. Priya is at a loss for words at this and Leonard says "I think the word you are looking for is 'befuddled'". The final scene shows Leonard, Sheldon, and Howard playing a confusing game of three-person chess, and Raj, who is completely naked, still under the effects of the drug. Critics "I liked the simple way that situation unfolded. Penny suggested the lie in a simple flick of resentment but the less savvy Amy and Bernadette foolishly took her seriously. The transformation of Amy into a "typical" girl remains fun...The writers lost focus here and presented a fairly mediocre story. However the strong arc plot they have built up for the characters prevented this from feeling too irrelevant."The TV Critic's Review The TV Critic's Review Quotes (Amy's phone rings) Amy: Hang on. (looks at her phone) It's the wildebeest. Priya just made a snide comment about your acting career. Penny: What the hell did she say? Amy: She thinks it's cool you're following your dream, no matter what. Penny: (short pause) That bitch! ---- Bernadette: I can’t do this anymore! I’m a good girl! I went to Catholic school! (Storms out.) ---- Bernadette: You texted me Penny’s dating an astronaut. Amy: I texted architect. That’s amusing. Auto-correct must’ve changed it. Bernadette: Yeah, it’s hysterical. Penny: All right, look, just forget about the astronaut. Amy: Architect. Where would you have met an astronaut? Notes * Title Reference: Amy calls Bernadette a in her example and after Bernadette attends the dinner with Priya she is given the code name "Wildebeest". * Chuck Lorre's vanity cardhttp://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=343 * This episode was watched by 10.50 million people with a of 3.2 (adults 18-49). *This episode aired in Canada on May 5, 2011 with 3.028 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1. In England, this episode aired on September 1, 2011 with 1.279 million total viewers and a weekly ranking of #4. Trivia * When Sheldon is working on his three-person chess game, but is interrupted by a lonely Raj, he announces that he has company and later speaks to an empty chair for an aside. Apparently, he has created imaginary opponents to test his chess variant. In "The Porkchop Indeterminacy", Sheldon's twin sister Missy mentioned his imaginary colleagues during his childhood. * Before Raj leaves the apartment, he decides to wear his blue windbreaker which portrays his sadness. He then encounters Sheldon (wearing orange) at his apartment and theorizes that orange should resemble lonliness since it does not rhyme with any word. *A few episodes before The Cohabitation Formulation, Priya states to Raj that if you eat beef, you will have to live with cows for three months and drink their urine but he disbelieves this portion of the Hindu code. In this episode, Raj tells Sheldon that he is taking medication that has a beta-blocker with an extract from cow's urine. * While Howard, Leonard, Priya, and Amy consider it implausible for Penny to date an astronaut, causing Bernadette grief, Howard later becomes an actual astronaut in the next season. * This episode is the first to show Bernadette's temper, which would later become a running gag in future episodes. Gallery Wild9.png|Amy and her new shoes. Wild8.png|Amy texting Bernadette. Wild7.png|Penny. Wild6.png|Howard and Bernadette having dinner with Leonard and Priya. Wild5.jpg|Penny admiring her pretty shoes. Wild4.png|Raj on medication approaching a woman. Wild3.png|Too much medication. Wild2.jpg|The girls shopping for shoes. Wild1.jpg|Getting information from the enemy. Tbbt422.jpg|Sheldon inventing three person chess. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-23h13m58s135.png|Chatting in the ladies room. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-23h15m17s161.png|Bernadette trying to lie. Belt4.png|Sheldon is playing three person chess. Belt3.jpg|Bernie losses it. Belt2.jpg|Bernadette storming out. References es: Category:Season 4 Category:Priya Category:Games Category:Leonard and Priya